Anatomy of Evil
by Vyke95
Summary: Alfred is a high-functioning psychopath. Arthur is a lawyer who yearns for some excitement in his life. After hooking up at a New Year's Eve party, they become partners in more ways than one, and Arthur finally gets what he desires. Criminal!USUK/UKUS. Slash. AU. Warnings included in chapter.


**Hey guys. I'm back with another UKUS/USUK project. Fair warning: it's dark (as expected for a crime fic). This fic will primarily include gore, murder, explicit sex, and dark themes. ****I will add warnings to the beginning of every chapter for extra precaution. **

**Warning: Sexual themes. Presence of a corpse.**

**Prologue**

**Summer, 2014. **

Soft, sensual kisses pressed to the plush juncture of his neck drew him out of his post-coital daze. The warmth beside him shifted, their legs mingling before intertwining, locking them together. The kisses continued their trail north, lingering on his jaw before finding their final resting place at his ear. A nip to the lobe was followed by a sweet hitch of breath, an unsure hesitation. He could feel his lover's lips move as he spoke, "We need to dispose of him. He's going to start smelling soon."

Alfred didn't respond verbally, opting to turn his head, bringing their lips together. He savored the other's taste. These days, they never really knew what kiss was going to be their last. What touch, what word. They lived on the edge, teetering between life and death, an indefinite future before them. Their intimacy was a reprieve, a luxury. Alfred dreaded the day Arthur would no longer be at his side.

But those were thoughts he didn't like to dwell on. After another moment or so, Alfred pulled away and nuzzled against the other, fingers entangled in his lover's sandy, unkempt hair. "I'm too tired to move," he mumbled, shutting his eyes. "We should rest first. This is nice."

Arthur sighed and shook his head, moving onto his elbows. "No, we can't. We've had our fun- more fun than we should have, really-and now it's time to reacquaint ourselves with the reality of the situation." With a shuddering groan, the paler man stretched his back before clamoring out of bed. He tossed Alfred his clothes with a wave of indifference. "Come on now, love. Put your knickers on, make yourself decent. We haven't time to waste."

His younger lover rolled his eyes and ignored his instructions, as he was wont to do, instead choosing to grab a hold of his cock, eliciting a surprised grunt from the elder. A devilish smirk overcame Alfred's features as he gave the seized member a few teasing strokes. "How about I suck you off instead?"

"Tempting, I assure you." Arthur grunted as he swatted Alfred's hand. He ignored the pout that graced his lover's face, "I'm sure you'll service me later regardless."

Alfred crossed his arms. "Maybe I won't, just to spite you."

"You don't have that sort of restraint, love."

Alfred huffed but cracked a grin as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, slipping on his underwear. "You got the acid?"

"Yes, it's in the car." Arthur sighed, pointedly watching Alfred as he made himself decent. Black jeans and a dark red tshirt. The boy had always looked good in red. "I assume you have the...ah...proper tools and materials?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Don't go anywhere without them anymore." He gave Arthur a wink and bounded from the mattress, confidently striding toward the bathroom. Arthur envied that careless pep in his step. Though he supposed he couldn't blame him.

Arthur watched the other as he entered the bathroom, heard the echoing click of the lightswitch. Although he couldn't see into the bathroom from this angle, Arthur knew what Alfred's eyes were fixed on. The lad's expression was unchanging; he didn't even flinch. "We did a pretty clean job, don'tcha think?"

Arthur lethargically approached his lover, stopping once he was right behind him. He peered over Alfred's shoulder, staring at their handiwork. The corpse was lying in the tub, deep red marks impressed into the expanse of his pallid neck. Hazy blue eyes stared back at them. Death by strangulation. Alfred's upper body strength had always been impressive. "Yes. That's what happens when your first course of action isn't to put a bullet in their head."

"Haha, I guess that's true. I didn't have a gun on me." Alfred laughed, his grin wide and ghoulish. He studied the body before them. "Hmm, he looks pretty young. Probably younger than me, even. I almost feel bad for the kid."

Arthur kept his gaze on the corpse, a distant look in his eye. "No, you don't." He mumbled quietly. "You know you don't."

Alfred's grin softened, lost its charisma. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Clucking his tongue, Arthur averted his eyes to the floor. "I'll go retrieve the acid. Be careful, alright? This place needs to be spotless once it's over." He began to retreat from the restroom.

"Right, right. Hey, Artie-" Alfred suddenly spun on his heel, catching Arthur's wrist. Arthur halted his movement, staring into his lover's eyes. They were so earnest, so intensely blue. Wild. Hollow. Timid youth graced Alfred's features, a coy smile playing on his lips. He pressed them chastely to his own. "I love you."

Arthur returned a fleeting smile. "I'll be right back, love."

Alfred accepted this with a nod, withdrawing into the bathroom, and Arthur shut the door behind him. He could hear the grisly sounds of cutting flesh as he exited the motel room.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
